


The Sea's Keep

by VeronicaRich



Series: The Sea's Keep [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/pseuds/VeronicaRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will keeps Jack alive - and Jack keeps Will living. Sort of a PWP ... without the porn. Takes place post-AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Metalkatt for suggestions and reading.

The first time Will had Transported him through wood had been a curiosity, a dare of sorts; Jack had doubted it could be done and Will, with a devilish gleam in his eye, had yanked his arm close and before Jack could protest, vanished them both in a shower of sawdust …

… and reappeared on the deck of the _Dutchman_. Jack’s stomach had heaved so suddenly and quickly that he barely flung himself to the rail before he vomited overboard, watching the fish he’d put away for breakfast return to the sea. When he’d composed himself, he shakily held his hands up against Will’s offer to take him back to his _Pearl_ in the same manner, and instead crossed the normal way, skittering on a plank extended between the two an hour later.

The second time hadn’t been Jack’s choice, either. He’d been prisoner aboard a Spanish galleon under attack, trapped in the brig when the waterline rose sharply, the ship foundering. Wood heaved and smoked around him as screams of the dying and the acrid taste of a close fire filled his sinuses, and only his shoulders and head were above water when another body quite suddenly filled the scant space he’d found in the dry corner of the tilted cell.

“Hold on, Jack,” a familiar voice whispered, as strong arms wrapped around and seemed to sink into his body. One minute, he was taking a deep breath to submerge – and the next, he was standing aboard solid wood, not even dripping wet.

This time, Jack closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into Will’s shoulder, his stomach looping and swerving. He clutched the back of Will’s greatcoat, pressing his palms to his shoulder blades, and breathed deeply to quiet his confused system. As his inhalations evened out, he picked up the familiar, welcome smell of Will Turner, and breathed it deeply, pulling in as much as he could. He turned his face into Will’s warm neck, feeling the rasp of the man’s jaw against his own, and brushed his nose against the skin and along Will’s collar; his stomach swooped again when he felt Will’s large nose rubbing his throat.

From there it was easy to lift his head and cover Will’s mouth, part his lips against the other man’s and inhale his taste fully and sharply for the first time. Jack’s hands cupped Will’s long neck, then slid up to the base of his skull, into his hair. He found the long curls as soft and springy as he’d always imagined, and went higher, pushing the green scarf up and out of his way as he sucked on Will’s lower lip.

“Ow,” Will murmured as the knot caught, reaching back to halt Jack’s hands and tug gently at the material. Jack felt for the lock of hair trapped in it and held it with one hand as he slowly pulled the knotted scarf off and dropped it to the floor, grinning against Will’s chuckling mouth. They resumed kissing, Jack nearly suffocating as he tucked his nose into the crease of Will’s. Arms that could crush a mast snaked around his lower back, then Jack felt a hand come up and knock his hat off, pushing away his own headscarf. Will was slow and careful, and as it fell away, Jack’s ropy locks fell forward around their faces, curtaining their kisses from no observers in an empty room.

Hands lifted his baldric up and away from his body, and Jack broke the kiss and moved an arm to allow it, catching the intensity in Will’s eyes as he pushed the worn coat off Jack’s slender shoulders. As soon as Jack had the chance, he returned the favor, humming, “Been a little too long without company, William?”

“I just _need_ ,” Death’s captain answered, and Jack knew what he meant. They’d danced around this compass pull between them for more than twenty years, Jack resisting out of deference to the marriage of one of the few men he honestly respected, and Will, he knew, out of fidelity to his wife. But Elizabeth had died on land shortly after Will’s second visit four years ago, and it had damn near broken the man when Jack carried him the news of her snapped neck from falling off a horse. He remembered vividly the gale force of the storm that had rocked the _Pearl_ shortly after, nearly capsizing her, as the _Dutchman_ descended into a bubbling stew of foaming seawater and cyclonic winds.

He hadn’t seen Will for nearly two years, and while he’d obviously been keeping up his duty and hadn’t sprouted any fins or scales the next time they met, the man had looked haggard for one so young and immortal, mostly around his eyes. Jack figured he’d been imagining the ache in his own chest at the time, but now with a mouth full of Will’s tongue, he knew that to comfort the widower was what he’d wanted all along.

“I know,” he murmured in a gravelly voice, untying Will’s sash and letting it fall from his narrow hips before untucking his shirt and sliding his hands beneath it. “I’ll give it to you.” Warm, smooth skin met his rough fingertips, and the younger captain shivered, pressing closer. Jack hardened immediately, feeling his eyes roll back even under closed lids as Will nipped at his lips. “Jesus … Christ,” he breathed between kisses. “Hasn’t there been anyone-”

“No,” Will responded, and Jack could feel the growl in the back of that answer, as surely as he felt Will’s large hands clutch his hips and pull him closer. “No, Jack. Nobody.”

Saliva rushed to fill Jack’s mouth; he could practically taste the lust, Will’s bare, desperate need, and suddenly realized he wasn’t harvesting dying souls from the galleon’s wreckage as he ought. “The _Diablo_ ,” he managed to gasp, “shouldn’t you be getting-”

“Crew’s seeing to it,” _Dutchman’s_ captain whispered. “They know what to do.”

He let that swirl around his brain, trying a few times to pull away before successfully breaking the string of kisses. “How’d you know I was in there?” he panted.

“You belong to the sea,” he explained simply, offering a wondrous smile. “And I keep the sea and her treasures … I always know where you are, Jack.”


End file.
